


Biker Bar

by Moreena



Series: Shameless Smut Series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: All Duo wanted was a drink after a long week.  He didn't know that his favorite bar was the headquarters for a motorcycle club.  He didn't want to get hit on by a creep, only to be saved by the president of the club, and his right-hand man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts).



> Shameless! No excuses for this, and I don't know why/where it came from. I've never written smut with these boys, so I do hope I did them some justice. Also, gifting this for the one who commented on the last fic about the implied 1x2x5. I hope you enjoy it dear! ;)

It had been one hell of a long week. All he wanted was a couple of beers to relax before going home to his empty apartment. Sighing, he tipped his bottle back and finished the liquid inside, setting the bottle down on the bar. It wasn’t that busy even though it was a Friday night, which Duo thought of as odd. The bartender, an old guy named Leo came over and took the empty bottle away, replacing it with a brand new one.

“Rough week Duo?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” the brunette said, shaking his head, feeling his long braid swaying with the motion.

Leo laughed at him and moved down the bar to give a refill to another customer, leaving Duo alone in his thoughts. He hadn’t been to this bar very often, but once he found out his old pal Leo ran it, well he tried to stop by a bit more often. He was always busy with work though. It was why he was lingering, well past his normal two beer limit. He didn’t want to go home to his lonely apartment. The single life wasn’t as glamorous as he’d hoped it would be.

It was the noise that alerted him that something was happening. The pair of guys in the corner didn’t blink, and neither did Leo. Duo was the only one who tensed at the dull roar of what had to be at least twenty motorcycles pulling up to a stop in front of the sort of divey bar. He kept his face on his bottle when he heard the door open, wondering what exactly was going on.

Two guys walked in first, with that confident swagger than only comes from being the high man on the totem pole. Duo watched them saunter in as if they owned the place from the mirror behind the bar, his violet eyes taking in every detail. One of them had shaggy rich brown hair, the color of melted chocolate, with blue eyes so piercing, they reminded him of cold steel. He wasn’t overly tall, but his arms were bare, showing off a range of tattoos that could come across as intimidating, if you took just a quick glance. What he could see of him was a rather lovely sight. He was muscled, his black leather vest hanging open on top of a black t-shirt. His legs were encased in well-worn denim that looked faded and buttery soft that only came from frequent wearing. The other man was just as exotic looking. He was a few inches shorter than his friend, but he carried himself with just as much confidence. His hair was a black as ink, his eyes just as dark. Duo couldn’t tell if they were brown or black from the angle that he was at. He was just as muscled, but he had an edge to him that the other man didn’t have. Like he’d jump into a fight first, while the brunette would wait before he joined in. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, with the same black vest, and black jeans that looked like they’d been worn just as much as the first guy.

“Usual Heero, Wufei?” Leo asked as the two men walked over to the bar. Both men responded, and Leo had their drinks on the bar in less than a minute. They thanked him and moved to one of the tables, sitting across from one another.

After they were seated, the rest of the club filled in, and Leo was busy taking drink orders and handing out beers. Duo took the time to observe, noting that all of them were from the same club, since they all had the same leather vests, with the same patch in the back, with the club name across on the top, and the city on the bottom.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring too much at some of the guys. He’d noticed that some of them weren’t drinking, they were fetching things for some of the other guys. Had to be a culture thing or something that he didn’t know about. Rules that held no interest to him since he only rode as a way to get around. Yeah, he loved his bike, but it wasn’t a way of life for him, like it usually was for these types of clubs. They had rules and amounts of hours you needed to ride, and were known for skirting the boundaries of the law. Not that Duo had issues with that. He’d been a bit of a rebel back in the day after all.

One of the guys who was playing errand boy came up next to him and put a hand on the bar next to him, leaning in too close for Duo’s liking. Duo tried to ignore him and only focus on his beer. The guy was tall and slightly heavyset. But, despite the extra weight around his gut, Duo had a feeling he’d be more than able to sling the slim brunette over his shoulder and into a wall.

“I saw you looking. You trying to cause a fight or get picked up?” He asked, his gaze practically undressing Duo.

It made his skin crawl like there were millions of bugs doing a dance all along his body. The guy probably thought he was a flat-chested girl. God knew he got enough of those kinds of guys hitting on him until he opened his mouth. It was the long hair, done up in its usual braid. Guys saw long hair and just assumed that he was a chick.

“Neither. Just looking around. Never seen so many biker guys in a bar all at once,” Duo said with a shrug, never even turning to face the guy.

“You know, you keep looking at all of us like that and we’ll start to wonder if you wanna go for a ride. And, I don’t mean riding bitch, either,” he sneered, looming even closer. Duo could practically smell the sweat from the other man’s pores.

“I’m good. I wasn’t trying to start anything. And, I’m not interested in sleeping with you, alright? So leave me alone.” 

Duo turned to try and snag Leo’s attention, but he was tied up making drinks, and not even looking in Duo’s direction. The violet eyed man sighed to himself, setting his bottle down on the bar and moving his hand away from it, just in case. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was about to go down. He trusted that voice, because it had saved his ass more times than he could count.

“Listen you little bitch, you should be grateful that I’m even talking to you!” He snapped out.

He’d been quick his whole life. But, the man had clearly hit a woman or two I his day, because the slap to his face came out of nowhere. He’d blinked, and there was a stinging pain on the left side of his face, along with the coppery tang of blood from his cheek getting cut on one of his teeth. The blow stunned him more than it should have, and it sounding like his ears were ringing. Blinking groggily, he tried to scamper off the bar stool, dimly amazed he’d stayed on it, wanting to put distance between himself and the hulk of a man. Guys like that didn’t hit once and done. Once they got going, they were on a roll until something snapped them out of it. The biker grabbed his arm, fingers digging into his muscle, keeping him from running. He braced himself for another blow, aware that there was noise and shuffling in the background.

A hand wrapped around the arm that was swinging back towards Duo’s face, its grip iron tight. The man let out a roar and turned to face whoever it was, and instantly cowered. It was the guy with the blue eyes, and he was pissed. He didn’t look outwardly angry. But, by the hard look of his eyes, he was fuming. His fingers squeezed, putting pressure on the big guy’s wrist, like he was trying to break it with his grip alone.

“Let him go. Now,” the man said, voice eerily calm.

The biker let go of Duo and the braided man put a bit of distance between them, his fingers coming up to touch his cheek, wincing at the touch. Fuck that hurt. Bastard had gotten him good. He turned to watch what happened next, like the entire thing was a train wreck that you couldn’t look away from. The guy was angry, but not as angry as the hot brunette. The guy was just… He screamed danger in a large jungle cat way. He pulled the bigger guy back away from the bar by his wrist and twisted it up and backwards, putting pressure on the joints.

“Wufei, relieve him of his vest please.”

The guy with the slicked back ponytail moved forward and stripped the riding vest off the man, tossing it onto the table they’d been sitting at. Then Heero handed off his punishing grip to the other man.

“Get rid of him. And, make sure he doesn’t touch the other bikes.” 

He gestured to a couple other guys who went with Wufei and the guy that had hit him, escorting him outside. Once the doors were closed, the bar let out a collective sigh of relief and chatter slowly started to resume. Leo looked worriedly at Duo, but Duo waved him off. He shuffled back to his seat, knowing his face bore an angry red mark from the strike. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. You alright?” The voice was rich and dripped sex so casually that Duo found himself rooted to his seat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Fucker cocked me good. Wasn’t expecting it,” he replied with a shrug.

“Leo, can I have a rag and some ice?” The guy asked. 

The bartender brought over a clean rag and a glass of ice, dropping them on the bar.

“Now Heero, you know I don’t like that kind of shit. Screen your guys better. I don’t need them assaulting my regulars. Duo’s been a friend of mine for a long time. I don’t need him scared away because the guy thinks with his dick and not his head.”

“Won’t happen again Leo. You have my apologies.” Heero admitted, carefully rolling the ice up in the rag and reaching out to apply it to Duo’s face.

“Heero huh? Interesting name,” Duo commented after a wince at the first touch of the cold against the warmth of his skin.

“Could say the same for you. Duo isn’t something you hear all the time.”

Duo was about to make some quippy comment when the door to the bar opened again, and the other guys came back in. Wufei went right to Heero and Duo, clapping a hand on Heero’s shoulder.

“All set. He won’t be coming back around.” Swinging to look at Duo, he held his hand out. “Sorry about Chuck. We don’t condone that kind of behavior,” he continued, pulling the ice pack away to inspect Duo’s face for himself, gently pressing it back afterwards.

“Leo, three jack and cokes. My tab,” Heero called out. “Let’s go sit at a table. We owe you an apology.” 

Heero insisted and led Duo back to their table, the incident forgotten by the bar. Wufei trailed after them with their glasses and handed them out, lounging in his seat like he owned the whole table.

“Have you ever had run ins with bikers before?” Wufei asked.

Duo shook his head. “Nope. I know basic shit, things you shouldn’t do. Never gotten hit by a guy for turning him down. Bastard was persistent.”

“He wasn’t an actual club member, thankfully. He was only a prospect. Trying out the club to see if he’d be a good fit. We don’t stand for that kind of thing. Needless violence that is started by our guys isn’t tolerated,” Heero said softly, voice firm though.

Wufei nodded along with his words, taking a sip of his drink, taking the time that the longhaired brunette was occupied with conversation to give him a once over. He was rather delectable looking, with long legs in perfectly fitted jeans, and a tight black shirt that showed off a nicely toned physique, with a view that was just as nice from the front as it was from the back. Duo was saying something, and he looked over the table at Heero. Rich blue met inky dark, and they shared a telepathic look, both of them giving the other a subtle nod. They didn’t indulge often, but when they did it was a hell of a time. Now, they just needed to get Duo on board.

He came back into the conversation to Heero and Duo talking about bikes and parts, the long-haired man having admitted to owning a bike, though he didn’t get to ride as often as he liked.

“Before you leave for the night, we wouldn’t mind taking you outside to check out our bikes. We don’t usually let anyone touch them. But, we’d be willing to make an exception for you,” Heero said with a bit of a leer to his tone.

Duo let out a low laugh, the lower part of him slightly aware of the heated gazes that were being thrown his way. It had only increased now that they were sitting together, and they took turns. Whenever he was facing one of them, the other was staring at him hard enough to strip him naked with looks only. To be frank, he appreciated the attention. It had been a long time since he’d slept with anyone, and he was a sensual creature. He was vain to a point as well, given his hair. He usually didn’t sleep with more than one guy, but between the length of time since he’d last had sex, and the fact that he had two super-hot men lavishing attention on him made him want to break his own rules. One life to live and all that jazz.

“So, are you guys together, or just best friends?” He asked, putting his elbows on the table to lean in a little closer, one of his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Wufei laughed, hard enough that tears came to the corners of his eyes.

“That’s the first time someone’s asked us that,” he managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter.

Heero chuckled a little as well. “No, just really close friends. We’ve been through a lot together, so we know how to read one another.”

“Didn’t hurt to ask. Usually you see a pair of hot guys and they’re already together,” Duo responded with a shrug.

“Does that mean you want to sleep with one of us?” Wufei asked, voice dropping lower, setting his drink down to lean a little closer towards the shorter man, eyes intent on his prize.

His jaw fell open, and he knew he looked like a fish gasping for water when it was exposed to open air for longer that a moment. He felt Heero lean a little closer, mirroring Wufei’s stance on his other side, and slowly rotated his head to stare at the other man, then back to Wufei, forcing his jaw shut with an audible click.

“Left him speechless. Maybe he’d like to take a ride with both of us,” Heero suggested, his own voice rather husky, almost dripping with sex.

He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but the attention he was receiving was enjoyable. Even with it being so long since he’d last been hit on, it was an ego boost to have two men he’d gladly sleep with separately hitting on him at once. Duo was flattered beyond belief, and yeah, deep down he wanted to sleep with both of them. He was pretty liberal and had tried a lot of different things in the bedroom over the years, but he’d never actually slept with two guys at once. So why not cross something else off his list?

“I wouldn’t mind trying, if you guys are offering,” Duo finally managed to say, worrying on his lower lip as he spoke.

It was Heero who had the idea, and the plan this time. Wufei just rolled along with it, knowing it would all work out for the best.

“Why don’t we take you into the back. I can show you all the paperwork we have on the club, so you can decide if you want to join up. No pressure or anything,” Heero said, sitting back, slinging an arm over the back of his chair to put his chest on display.

“Sounds like a plan to me. I do like to be informed before I make decisions,” Duo replied, pulling the ice pack away from his face and dumping the ice into his glass so it wouldn’t make a mess.

His face looked less swollen already, and much less red. Wufei stood up and wandered off to go talk to one of the other members, letting them know that they were trying to bring in a new prospect, so if it got to be too late, they didn’t have to wait around. The other man nodded and waved Wufei off, telling him to really sink his claws into the new guy. Wufei walked away with a smirk on his face like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. Heero stood and Duo followed him. Heero said something to Leo, and they headed for the far side of the bar, near the pool tables. There was a door Duo had never really given any thought to before. Heero pulled out a key and let them both in, Wufei following behind them, closing the door and engaging the lock without even being asked. They were eerily in sync with one another, and Duo had to wonder exactly what he’d just signed himself up for.

They wound up in a room with a few tables and a lot of chairs. The walls were covered biker memorabilia, and Duo took his time looking at things once the lights turned on. He didn’t miss the creaking of leather as Heero and Wufei pulled off their vests and draped them over chairs. Turning back towards them, he licked his lips, throat suddenly as dry as the desert. With the leather gone, he could clearly see how finely cut their muscles were. Thank god for fitted shirts that left nothing to the imagination. He wasn’t sure how this was going to flow, but he was more than willing and ready for it.

Before he could blink, Heero was in front of him, those dangerously skilled hands cupping his face, tipping his head up those few scant inches to devour his mouth. Duo melted into the kiss, a low whine rolling from his throat as he practically fused their bodies together, eyes slipping shut as he let himself float away on the sensations. He felt a slick tongue skirting against his lips and he gave in, opening his mouth for Heero to plunder, his fingers curling around Heero’s biceps, relishing the flex of firm muscle under skin. Not to be left alone, Duo felt a presence behind him that fused to his back, sandwiching him between the two men. There was breath, hot and moist at the back of his neck, his braid pushed over one shoulder to bare his skin. He moaned into Heero’s mouth when he felt teeth sink into flesh, nipping hard enough to arouse, but to not break the skin.

Duo couldn’t keep track of things as he was assaulted from both sides. He wasn’t quiet, but he did let Heero and Wufei know how much he was enjoying their attentions, from breathy gasp to deeper moans as they teased and tormented him. Clothing was shed in a rapid succession, none of them caring where it went. Duo clung to them wherever he could, but both men were all over. He knew he’d be covered in marks by the time they were done, but he didn’t have the heart to care. Each one would be a blatant reminder of what he’d done, and how he’d let two men claim his entire being. Wufei was teasing his nipples, biting at them and lick them, making Duo arch his chest into the touches. Heero was on his knees, biting at his inner thighs, that mop of unruly hair brushing against his balls and cock as he went.

“Please… Fuck please!” Duo managed to gasp out, fingers clutching at Wufei’s shoulders.

“What do you want?” Wufei asked, leaning up to whisper in Duo’s ear, looking down at Heero’s face with a knowing smirk.

“Fuck me. Please, I want you to fuck me,” he begged, chest heaving as he tried to keep his need for orgasm at bay.

“Who are we to deny such a pretty request from such a pretty pair of lips?” Heero replied as he finally came up from air, Duo’s thighs and hips looking like he’d been attacked by a hoard of mosquitoes.

Wufei took charge of Duo, bringing him over to one of the more comfortable chairs. A folding metal chair was not the best thing to have sex on. Not that he knew that from experience or anything. Wufei settled himself on the cushions, spreading his legs apart. Duo stood in front of him, his face heated and dazed with passion, his cock hard and beaded with pre-come.

“Do you want both of us to fuck you Duo?” Wufei asked, his hands sliding down his own body, stopping to pinch his nipples before continuing down to his cock, fingers lazily stroking along his shaft.

Duo was mesmerized, watching that hand just tease. Wufei’s cock was nicely thick, like he’d split Duo apart in all the best ways once he was actually inside. All he could do was dumbly nod in answer, when he felt Heero come up behind him, fingers caressing the front of his hips, brushing at the marks he’d made earlier. He hissed in response, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the other man, giving him a heady smirk.

“Make out with Fei while I get you ready,” Heero demanded, fingers already working open a small bottle of lubricant, eyes brimming with lust.

He turned to face Wufei and gave him a grin, settling himself between the other man’s legs, bending down at the waist to get face to face with him. His braid slithered forward over his shoulder, the ends of it tickling against Wufei’s chest.

“I bet you’re good with your mouth,” Wufei whispered, bringing an arm up to tangle in the hair at the base of Duo’s neck, pulling him down and closer, their lips almost touching.

“Haven’t had any complaints yet, and I’ll prove it,” he responded, sealing their lips together, throwing in a little wiggle of his ass to entice Heero to hurry up.

Heero got the message and smeared lube on his fingers, shifting Duo’s legs apart a bit more with his foot to widen the other man’s stance. When he was satisfied, he slid a finger up and down the cleft of Duo’s ass, teasing him, getting him used to the feeling of his finger. Wufei kept him distracted, nipping at his mouth, breaking the kiss occasionally to nip at Duo’s jaw or neck.

It was a flurry of activity and lust. Duo didn’t even realize when Heero had gone from teasing touched to a finger, then to two. Wufei was very good at being a distraction. His hand curled around Duo’s cock, giving him that torturous treatment of slow, barely satisfying strokes. The edge of orgasm was beginning to creep back in, and he didn’t want to come too soon. No, he didn’t want it to be over this quickly. As if he could sense it, Wufei dropped his hand away, flashing a knowing smile at Duo. Heero added more lube, and pressed a third finger inside, carefully stretching and pressing, working Duo’s body open. It didn’t take long for Duo to start begging again, whimpering about how much he needed them to finally fuck him. That fingers were such a poor substitute.

Heero chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and dripped lube onto his erection, stroking the liquid along the length of himself. “While I’m fucking you, you should thank Wufei for being so patient and not expecting anything. He’s been so generous to you, and you’ve done nothing but be greedy.”

“Now you’ll get to see that I’ve never had a complaint about my mouth,” Duo said with a grin directed right at Wufei.

“I’m holding you to a high expectation,” Wufei admitted, settling himself back, getting comfortable.

Heero put a hand onto Duo’s hip, holding his lower body in place, making sure he wouldn’t have too much trouble reaching Wufei from his position. When he was satisfied, he gripped his cock by the base and pressed forward at a glacial pace, being cautious of Duo’s body. Wufei distracted him with his fingers, caressing his neck, his chest, giving soft tugs on his hair. Anything to work Duo back up to that point of being a creature of pure need.

When Heero was fully seated inside Duo, Duo let out a long moan, turning to look over his shoulder at the other man. He was a sight to behold, looking like some sort of fallen angel between the way the lights hit him, and the sensual look of his face. He nodded at Heero, needing him to move. He was desperate now that he was actually being filled in the way he wanted it. Leaning his head down, he licked a wet stripe up the underside of Wufei’s cock, getting him nice and wet. He teased now, using his advantage. He worked Wufei up with soft licks, until he could sense the subtle change in the other man’s breathing. His breath hitched, and he dove down, swallowing half of his cock in a single motion, moaning as the familiar taste of male hit the back of his throat.

They worked out a rhythm fairly quickly. Being blinded by lust made it easier to really get down to business. Each time Heero thrust inside, he pushed Duo forward who swallowed more of Wufei’s cock down his throat. It felt like it had gone on for hours. Duo couldn’t keep track of time. That bruising grip on his hips, the slap of skin as their bodies connected, his mouth and nose full of Wufei’s scent and taste. He was lost, and when Heero’s thrust sped up, his only warning of the inevitable end. Heero fucked him hard and fast, his pace brutal as he sought his climax. Fucking Duo as deep as he could, each thrust pressed into Duo’s prostate to make him scream. And, he did. Duo came screaming around Wufei’s cock, his entire body shaking and trembling, his cock jerking untouched as his release splattered on the floor between his legs. His body clenched down around Heero, and the other man didn’t ask more than a few thrust before he let out a low moan, filling Duo with his own orgasm. Duo pulled his mouth away from Wufei, his forehead resting on the man’s thigh as he tried to regain his composure, and a sense of reality. Heero fared a little better, catching his breath after only a few moments. He shot Wufei a smirk.

“You excited for your turn?” He asked.

“As soon as Duo’s got his legs back under him,” Wufei said, his voice dark with sexual promises.

When Duo could safely stand, Heero and Wufei switched places, Heero settling in the chair as if he owned it, still as naked as you please. Duo could only watch as Wufei picked up the lube and slicked his cock up with sure strokes, his eyes only on Duo. Soon enough, Duo was bent back over, this time in Heero’s lap. Wufei’s grip was just as strong as he took hold of Duo’s hips and began his press inside.

“I’ll make sure you have another amazing orgasm,” Heero cooed, eyes sparkling with lust and something a little darker.

Wufei’s slide was easier, Duo’s body loosened from Heero’s fucking of him, and Heero’s release. When he bottomed out, Wufei let out a moan that made Duo jerk in sympathy. He was already half hard, and it had just started. Being denied for so long, Duo figured it would have been over quickly, but the stamina that the other man had was impressive. He took up a somewhat brutal pace, making sure he hit deep inside, stroking right across Duo’s prostate. Duo’s eyes went wide and he cried out, going from half hard to fully hard in a matter of moments. Wufei brought one of his hands down and wrapped Duo’s braid around his fist, using the grip on his hair to pull the brunette’s head up, exposing his neck for Heero’s enjoyment. Heero took what was offered, leaning in to bite and suck marks onto the column of flesh. One of his hands drifted down to caress Duo’s cock, before he curled his fingers around the base of Duo’s shaft, cutting him off from a possible orgasm.

He whined out of frustration, and Wufei only tightened his grip on his hair and hip, and kept pounding away at the brunette. It could have been hours. Duo didn’t really know. At some point, he’d gone to begging again, uncaring if the other men judged him for being so needy and desperate. He wanted to come, to let loose. It only made them bolder, the more he begged. At some point, Wufei must have nodded at Heero, because one moment Duo’s orgasm was just out of his reach, teetering beyond his grasp, and the next he was coming with a shout loud enough to draw attention. Heero’s sure fingers worked his cock, milking every drop of his orgasm from him. Wufei finally let go, grunting as he pushed in deep and let his orgasm go, his release spilling inside Duo’s waiting body.

As they came down from their high, Wufei carefully slipped from Duo’s body and uncoiled his hand from Duo’s hair. Together, Heero and Wufei helped Duo settle on the floor to catch his breath. Heero got up to grab a rag to at least clean themselves up, his hands gentle as he helped Duo.

“I look like I was attacked,” Duo said with a tired laugh. “Didn’t notice those,” he continued, looking at the other men’s backs.

Both had large back piece tattoos, and the detail was breathtaking. Heero had a pair of mechanical-looking angel wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades, while Wufei had an ornate oriental dragon curling and snaking all over his back.

“We’ll explain those another time. If you want to get together again. Sex not necessary,” Wufei said in reply, though he didn’t want to say it. He and Heero both wouldn’t have minded sleeping with Duo again.

He was exhausted now; his orgasms having wrung him dry both mentally and physically. They dressed when it got too chilled with the cooled sweat on their skin. They sat in chairs, Duo listing from side to side, the visual evidence that he’d been thoroughly fucked making the other two men preen at their sexual prowess.

“So… After a thorough investigation, I think I do need that material on the club. Might be nice to actually get out and ride a little more,” he said with a suggestive tone.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://moonsandrock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
